Slytherin Bludgers
by Leelow27
Summary: 2022, James and my last year at Hogwarts. Thank goodness, I don't want to see him again, anytime soon! Hi, I'm Enya. I love potions, charms, and quidditch. In fact I play beater and am captain of my team. Oh, and I'm in Slytherin! Relax, we're not all bad! We just, tend to, get a bit snappy when the Gryffindors get on our nerves? Hehe Please R&R, rating is explained inside! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Leelow27. Now this is my first story, so sorry if it's terrible. No, that's not right. I've written many stories, just mostly published them on under the same pen name. Not all of them, but this is my first of so in front of a different audience. I'm only a teenager, and haven't experienced life so this really might not seem realistic at all! Though it's Hogwarts, it's meant to be unrealistic, that's why I love it! **

**Sorry if the summary's bad too, it's meant to seem like the character but the information's the same. In this story, James II and Fred II are seventh year Gryffindors. Rose, Ravenclaw, Scorpius and Albus, Slytherin, are in sixth year, and so far I haven't mentioned any next generation character, but when I do they'll be up here with their years. The rating's T, just coz, but probs be only a K+? Could you tell me?**

**Welcome to Enya's seventh year! Thanks for reading, please R&R!**

I slammed the locker door, grabbed my broom, and stormed out onto the pitch. I felt the breeze through my pony-tailed hair as I stepped into the September winds.

I swung my leg over the broom and zoomed into the sky. Turned the corner around the edge of the pitch, and let my hands free to feel the air through my green robes.

It was September 2nd, a free day as a Sunday and students were left to roam around the grounds. I'd decided to have a fly before meeting my friends back in the common room. I love them, but especially on the first morning for some reason we just never get along.

Half an hour later, I walked into the changing rooms and grabbed the cloth from my locker and started shining my broom handle. Seconds after I sat down I heard shuffling from outside the tent.

"Go on, Albus!" a boy said from outside the tent,

"What's this going to prove!" he retaliated.

"Everything I've been pestering you over." another boy answered.

"Albus just do it!" a girl said.

"Rose! Don't encourage them! Guys!" Albus said.

"Just do it Al. Don't you want James off your back." another boy said.

Ah, the famous Potters, James and Albus. Always causing trouble. I should stop them. So I will, only if they actually came in.

A black haired boy got pushed through the curtain and I hid so he couldn't see me. He slowly walked over to the lockers. I made myself visible, but quietly leaned against the pole holding the tent up. Albus walked to my locker and opened the door. He gasped as I coughed from behind him. He bit his lip, and I assume he wasn't going to bother with an explanation because he lowered his head.

I put a finger to my lips and showed him the back entrance. He ran behind his brother and yelled as loud as he could, the Gryffindor jumping three feet in the air. I laughed and they all turned in my direction.

"Just what did you expect to receive from that?" I asked, as my green robes floated around my ankles.

"We, er, wanted to provoke the Slytherins by stealing something from their quidditch captain. Only a sock, or shoe, or something." James said as he walked towards me.

"And what did you expect the captain to say?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. James was so much taller than me even though I'm in the same year as him.

"I don't know." he smirked.

"Maybe something like 'if you ever do so again I will ban you from quidditch'?" I said.

"Why are you bothering saying this?" James asked.

"Because as captain of the most rival quidditch teams I would assume they would be mature. One is trying to steal from my locker." I said.

James stared at me, then laughed. "You? Slytherin quidditch captain? Oh, you're on, Enya. I bet ten galleons Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup."

"Same, reversed." I said, and I stuck out my hand. He shook it, then stormed off with his friend, Fred Weasley. Albus, Scorpius and Rose stared at me, but when I walked back into the changing rooms they left.

James Potter, the bloody idiot.

**How was that? Terrible? Fan-tastic?(get it, get it, haha, I'm so weird) please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me! Just want to say thanks, and I'm going to try to post whenever I can. I've got the first three chapters prepared, and the fourth I'll probably put up in the weekend, I just don't really want to put all three chapters up now utherwise I'll probably have no ideas for a week and that'll be boring! Thanks, please R&R!**

I walked into the common room expecting to see my friends, but instead they're nowhere to be seen. I find my way to my new dorm and see a note placed on my pillow. I turned around and headed for the library.

After giving my name and year to Madam Pince, I headed for the back of the restricted section. There sat my three roommates and best friends. Anna, the smart light-blonde was scanning the rows of books behind her, her Head Girl badge gleaming on her jumper. Jasmine, the snappy, brunette with a reputation for being cunning. She was chatting to Taffy, a love-blinded darker-blonde who always gets what she wants. Here I am. Light brown haired with red highlights, stubborn but apparently forgiving personality.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down.

"Where were you?" Taffy asked.

"If you say the pitch I will only say to them I told you so, and they don't want that." Anna chuckled, sitting down with a potions book from the shelf.

"Okay." I chuckled. "I was near Hagrid's hut, the forbidden forest and Hogwarts castle." I replied.

"Told you so." Anna sang as she put the book in her bag.

"I said she was there!" Jasmine said with a wave of her hand.

"Did not, you said she was off-" Taffy started. Yeah, Taffy can tend to put her foot in it a lot.

"-Finding Professor Vanity to thank her for your position as quidditch captain." Jasmine finished.

I hesitated as I knew something was up but would not find out anytime soon. "Well, as much as I looooove Vanity." I started, filling the sentence with sarcasm. She's a git who thinks she knows what type of person I am. Though I am grateful, very grateful for being named captain. She's still a git I see most school days because I'm chose Potions for some reason. "I ran into some trouble. I only wanted to fly in the pitch again." I replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Taffy asked.

"James trouble." Anna answered for me. We all stared at her. She always seems to know the answer to everything. "You said it not me." Anna chuckled.

"Yeah, he wanted to annoy the captain by stealing something of mine. Apparently he doesn't think we can kick his ass this year for once." I sighed.

"Yeah, right. With us on your team we'll kick his ass any time." Jasmine said.

"Yeah!" Taffy said.

"In fact, where is it?" Anna started before standing up and scanning the shelves. We watched her think in her mind for a minute before going to the shelf behind us. Anna doesn't play Quidditch but she's happy to commentate the games.

Anna reappeared with a large book and dumped it on the table in front of me as she sat down opposite. "There you go." she announced.

"Um, not to be rude. But what is it? It weighs a ton!" I exclaimed, tying to lift the heavy book.

"It's an old quidditch strategy book. Apparently the team using it won every game." Anna nodded.

"Yeah, but, maybe the reason it's here rather than in a common room is because they stopped winning?" Taffy said, raising her brow. I guess Anna kept this to herself.

"Yes. All because of a one Harry Potter, against one Draco Malfoy who had to buy his way onto the team and never concentrated just boasted about it. After that they never won a game. Then the captain left Hogwarts, I guess and the book was left in here. There's no library number on it just a few names on the front page of all the captains that used it. And guess who one of the names was?" Anna grinned.

"Who?" Jasmine asked.

I opened the book to find out. Then grinned too. "None other, than our own potions master. Professor Emma Vanity. This is a Slytherin book."

"I suspect the book was charmed so that only Slytherins could find it. Thus not breaking the tradition. You're just lucky I needed that Runes book." Anna chuckled.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I rushed in one word, reaching over the table to hug Anna. "So, how the heck am I supposed to get this down to the pitch?" I complained.

"Just carry it!" Jasmine laughed.

We're so going to beat James Potter now!

**The friends are going to come up a lot! Mostly Anna in the next chapter. Oh, sorry if i describe background alot, that's an awful habit I've gotten into! Thanks, please R&R. Leelow27**


End file.
